The Beginning
by Xela Xe
Summary: A companion piece to Twinlets and Singlets, though you can read them seperately if you so chose But why would you?


"I wanna hear how it started," Buffy said, stretching across her lovers. The three of them were naked, lounging in the afterglow.

"Think you were there for that, kitten," Spike rumbled playfully.

"Not US," Buffy said huffily. "You two. How'd it start?" Buffy could feel the silent communication between her twins. She was a little jealous, because they always seemed to know what the other was thinking, even without looking at each other.

"Well…"

* * *

Will lay on his bed, throwing a plush ball against the wall. He caught it easily, throwing it back. It hit the wall with a soft sound and sped back at his head. He caught it deftly and chucked it as hard as he could, not even wincing when it bounced back and swept a glass off the bedside table. He glanced over to the empty bed on the other side of the room, where his brother should have been.

Should have been, but he was out carousing with his psychotic bitch of a girlfriend, Drusilla. Will really hated her. Like, a lot a lot. She was evil and without a doubt off her nutter. She'd been prancing through the room the other say murmuring about the pixies and Miss Edith, who was actually a Malibu Barbie with no psychic capabilities at all. She'd changed Will's 'James' into Drusilla's 'Spike.' While Will was rather fond of the bleached-blonde, bad boy image Spike had cultivated, going so far as to bleach his own hair, Drusilla was changing him in other ways.

Spike came home piss-drunk almost every night. And sometimes he was high on some drug or the other. His grades were slipping, and he was more obnoxious than normal. He kept withdrawing into himself, dividing his time between Drusilla, recovering from his hangover so he could drink again, and more time with Drusilla. It was obvious to everyone that Drusilla was ruining Spike's life…everyone but Spike.

But for Will, the worst part was that Spike didn't talk to him anymore. Mono-syllables and curt answers. Drusilla was his world now; he didn't have time for anyone else, least of all his brother.

Will sighed, and rolled over, fighting down the swirl of emotions flowing through him. That strange feeling that would be jealousy if Spike had been anyone else. And something that couldn't be heartbreak. He was so confused, and the one person he could talk to about anything in the world didn't want anything to do with him.

Will was pulled out of his sleep when his bed started shaking and a voice started cursing…loudly. Will was trying to ignore his obviously drunk brother's less than graceful entrance when a body slid into bed next to him; he froze, uncertain and slightly confused.

"Will?" Spike's tremulous voice drifted to him, a whisper filled with hope, and Will could smell alcohol. He slowly rolled over and faced his brother. Spike's wide, blue eyes were filled with pain and betrayal. With a cold sense of dread, Will realized that Spike knew, and it was over. He'd found out that Dru had been cheating on him the entire time they'd been together; that his 'dark princess' and 'savior' had been playing him for the fool all along. Without hesitation, Will opened his arms to his distraught twin and let him cry himself to sleep. Spike talked a good game, but when he loved, he loved with everything. Once you were Spike Giles' friend, Lord help the person who messed with you, because Spike protected his own. He didn't hold back; and Drusilla had used that against him.

Tingling warmth spread through Will as he slowly woke from the sleep-induced haze that surrounded him. A warm hand ran along his abs, and his morning erection throbbed painfully. Someone nuzzled into him, and soft lips caressed his throat. He arched up when the hand accidentally brushed the top of his cock. God, he needed some release! He moaned, and his eyes fluttered open to see who was teasing him so unmercifully.

His confusion lasted for as long as it took him to register the shock of white hair nestled under his chin. His arms were wrapped around Spike, holding him close, and Spike's hands were wreaking havoc with his sensitized body.

Pain and despair fought with his intense arousal as he realized Spike probably thought he was waking up next to Drusilla. He should stop this, before Spike did something he'd regret. Will's nipple was suddenly clenched between hard teeth, and Will couldn't help the moaning gasp that came out of his mouth.

Will glanced down, afraid he'd woken his brother, but Spike settled deeper into his embrace, his head resting on Will's chest and hand caught in the elastic waistband of Will's sleep shorts. With a tortured sigh, Will let his head fall on the pillow, a wave of tears making his eyes water. The confused emotions he'd been feeling towards the man curled in his arms weren't going away, and to get this while Spike sleepily thought he was Drusilla was just…tragically unfair.

Will held his breath when Spike shifted, throwing one leg over Will's. This was murderous. Will was about to start extracting himself from his twin's embrace when he heard it.

"Mmmm, Will."

His entire body froze, his mind replaying what he'd just heard. That…that couldn't be. He—no. No, there was no way Spike—the outgoing, athletic, sexy, ladies-man twin—could have said his name.

"Fuck."

Will's gaze snapped to the wide, cerulean blue eyes that were fixed on his own.

Spike was having another one of those dreams. One of those dreams that he didn't talk about; one of those dreams that he only allowed himself to acknowledge or remember when he was alone or in the shower. Normally, he'd share everything with Will, but that wasn't an option now. Not when the dreams were about him.

He wasn't sure when it started, but he knew that it wasn't going to stop. He'd tried. He'd tried so hard; he knew it was dirty, and wrong, and if Will ever found out, he'd leave him. And Spike couldn't bear that. He couldn't imagine life without his brother, couldn't imagine living without him…couldn't imagine doing and lot of things without him. And that was one of the problems.

In his dream, he was exploring Will's body, running his hands over the muscles well-toned by their years of martial arts training. Spike liked watching the play of muscles when Will took off his shirt; it was one of his favorite parts of sparring. Spike planted a soft kiss on the warm chest below him, while his hand drifting lower, teasing the elastic waist-line of the soft sleeping pants Will always wore to bed.

Playfully, Spike nipped a nipple, pinching it with his teeth and soothing the abused bud with his tongue. Dream-Will moaned, and Spike smiled. He let out a breathy, contented sigh. He'd tried so bloody hard with Drusilla. When they'd met, Will had been dating some quite, mousy girl named Winifred. Spike had been insanely jealous, but he couldn't DO anything about them. So when he ran into Dru, he thought he'd found the answer to his problems. He'd tried to relieve his tension by fucking her, but that had only satiated him for a little while. He'd started drinking to forget, and when that didn't work, drugs. But nothing had driven thoughts of his twin from his mind.

He nuzzled into the body beneath him, but it felt…wrong. Rigid, tense. Spike suddenly became aware of someone breathing raggedly, and of the fast tattoo of a racing heart. He cracked one eye open and realized he hadn't been dreaming. All of that…all of that had been real. He looked up, and saw his brother's shocked gaze staring off into the distance.

"Fuck," he said miserably, waiting for the inevitable reaction. He could only pray Da wouldn't be brought into this. Will's gaze snapped to his…and Spike was lost.

The look in Will's eyes was one of…confusion, desire, shock, and denial in one neat little package. But he couldn't…that was just wishful thinking on Spike's part. Spike fought back the dread and tried to get out of the bed before Will's rejection. He couldn't handle it, not right now. He was still dealing with Dru's fallout, because despite his increasing desires for something he couldn't have, he had loved Dru…and she'd torn out his heart and stomped on it without even thinking about it.

When Will met Spike's gaze, he was stunned by what he saw reflected in his twin's eyes. There was longing there, and desire, but it was almost hidden by the panic and resignation. With shock, Will realized that Spike just might feel the same way he did. By the time he was done absorbing the implications of that, Spike was almost up and off the bed. With a low growl, Will grabbed his twin and threw him to the soft mattress.

Will pinned Spike's hands above his head. Lean hips and muscular legs locked Spike's lower body in place, preventing any movement. Uncertain eyes looked up at their captor, begging silently for some small mercy.

"An' jus' where'd ya think you were going?" Will asked, his eyes blazing. His accent was thick, coarser than Spike had ever heard it before. Spike felt a rush of arousal flow through him, but he was still on guard, not trusting what his instincts were telling him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly, closing his eyes so he could block out the world. For a split second, Will thought that maybe—just maybe—he had misinterpreted the entire situation. But the moment passed, and he was sure of what he'd seen in Spike's eyes; he had to be sure, because what he i _wasn't_ /i sure about was whether or not he'd be able to go back to the hellish limbo he'd been living in.

"Why?" It came out less confidant than Will had been going for, but it got Spike's attention.

"Be…because I…" he trailed off, utterly confused by Will's soft smile. This was not the grossed-out reaction he'd expected. Will seemed almost coy.

"Did nothing I didn't want." The admission was like a ton of bricks lifted off of his shoulders; his big secret was out, Spike knew. He just needed to react, respond, do SOMEHTING that would—mphf!

Soft lips pressed insistently on Will's. They were hard and soft and giving and demanding all at once. It was heaven and hell and so deliciously good. He moaned and sank further into the kiss. He'd never experienced anything like it. He broke away when the need to breath became over whelming.

Will rested his forehead against Spike's, trying to ignore the intense throbbing between his legs.

"So long!" Spike panted. But for the first time in a long time, he felt at peace.

"I know." They kissed again, reveling in their new-found feelings, finally letting them run free after being bottled up for so long.

"Shirt off!" Will commanded, yanking the black tee over Spike's head. He growled and licked his way down the bare chest before him. He teased Spike's bellybutton, flicking his tongue in it, before moving back up for more kisses…when he saw something that made him see red and caused his blood to boil.

There, on Spike's flawless alabaster skin, was a hickey, a remnant of the hold Drusilla had had on him. He didn't hear the soft growl that erupted from his chest at the thought of someone else marking what was his.

Will's growl broke through Spike's sex-haze. He opened unfocused eyes and wondered what Will was staring so balefully at. Abruptly, he remembered the little 'present' Dru had left on him the other night. Will was glaring at it like it held all of the world's problems.

"Will…" he ventured uncertainly, wondering what was going through his brother's head. 99.6 of the time, they knew exactly what the other was thinking…but this was one of those grey areas where anything was possible.

"Mine," Will growled, fixing Spike with a possessive look. Spike was floored by what he saw: heat, desire, passion, and possessiveness. It was extremely arousing, to know that someone felt that strongly about him.

"Yours," he murmured affirmatively. With blinding speed, Will struck, biting and sucking on the side of Spike's neck. A warm, rough hand snaked its way into Spike's pants. The pain/pleasure mixture had him careening towards the edge. He whimpered when Will pulled away, only to let out a hoarse shout when his pants disappeared and a hot, willing mouth wrapped around his aching cock.

"FUCK!" He wasn't going to last long; not with the object of his every wet dream playing out one of his fantasies. He'd had blowjobs before, but this…this was amazing. It was life-altering.

"G-g-gonna—ah!" He tried to warn Will, but as soon as he got the first word out of his mouth, Will took him down as far as he could…and swallowed. Spike felt like he came for days. Wave after wave crashed over him, the pleasure sweeping away any conscious thought. A knock on the door startled him out of his sex-induced reverie.

"Boys? Are you alright?"

Will and Spike took a moment to share a deer-in-the-headlights look. With lightening speed, Will wrapped the sheet around Spike's waist and began mock-punching him.

"'tha hell are you doin?" Spike demanded, his sluggish brain trying to catch up.

"Just go with it!" Will commanded, landing a blow to Spike's ribs.

"HEY!" Spike started fighting back in earnest, toppling them on to the floor, his legs tangled in the sheets. The door opened, and they froze, fixing their Da with the most angelic looks they could muster.

"What ARE you two doing?" Giles asked suspiciously. Nothing good ever came from those twin looks of innocence.

"Nothing," Will said with a grin, removing his fist from Spike's stomach.

"What he said," Spike confirmed with a smirk, releasing Will's arm from his iron grip.

Giles gave his sons a look that clearly said he didn't believe him, but he simply shut the door and went back downstairs. They really were good boys, just a little rowdy sometimes. But, boys would be boys. Still, it begged the question…why was Spike wrapped up in Will's sheet?

"I owe you one," Spike said with a relieved sigh, collapsing on the ground.

"Actually," Will murmured, his eyes running up and down the bare torso left exposed by the sheet, "you owe me two."

* * *

"Wow," Buffy murmured, awe and arousal in her voice. "What happened next?"

Will and Spike exchanged amused, devilish smirks.

"Cecily," they said in unison.


End file.
